


Follow

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Explicit Consent, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Carolina owes Kimball a favour, and she’s not wasting any time.





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct sequel to my first ever published NSFW fic, [Control!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5673661) I’ve been meaning to get around to this for ages, this month was as good a time as any.

“Mm, are you always this cuddly after sex?” Kimball said, peering down at Carolina through half-opened eyes. With her fingers laced into her hair she twirled the strands between her fingers, and felt the way Carolina leant into the touch.

“ _May_ be,” Her voice was muffled as she nuzzled her face against Kimball’s chest, the sensation of her smile tickling her skin and making her chuckle quietly. A content sigh slipped between Carolina’s lips, and she snuggled closer; their legs were intertwined, Kimball’s free hand rested over Carolina’s where they sat clasped on her hip, and the blankets encased them in a pleasant sensation of warmth.

Carolina was still running on the buzz from the night before, every positive sensation from the press of her skin against Kimball’s to the lingering arousal had only served to prolong the feeling throughout the night and into the early morning. Neither had been awake long, and were still enveloped by the faint haze of sleep, aware enough to enjoy the other’s company but not much else. A quiet nagging at the back of both of their minds−Carolina’s no doubt partially fuelled by her AI companion−told them that they would have to get up and drag themselves away from this pleasant bubble soon, but they ignored it. At least for now.

“Why?” Her hand traced across the expanse of Kimball’s abdomen, until it reached the inked skin of the hip closet to her and began to follow the lines of the tattoo, “Don’t you like it?”

“Quite the opposite. I love it,” Kimball said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Carolina’s smile grew, and Kimball laughed softly at the feeling, “We should do this more often.”

“We _really_ should,” Carolina murmured, pressing a kiss to the skin she rested against. A kiss which quickly became a trail of kisses from the top of Kimball’s breast to her collarbone; from her collarbone to her neck; from her neck to her jaw, “ _Speaking_ of which… I do believe I owe you a ‘favour’.”

Kimball let out a soft noise, tilting her head back to give Carolina better access, “Oh do you?”

“Mmhm, your exact words were ‘you can repay the favour tomorrow, Lina’,” She sucked a dark mark into the skin of Kimball’s neck, just below where her undersuit would cover. Following the lines of her tattoo her hand trailed up her torso until she reached her breast, her thumb circling her nipple. She smirked when Kimball made another noise, “It’s tomorrow.”

“You really−aa _ah−_ don’t waste any time,” Kimball said, her eyes sliding shut with a soft gasp as Carolina’s thumb was replaced by her mouth. A shiver ran through her body; she pushed Carolina’s head a little closer, “Not that I’m complaining, but…”

A soft whine escaped her when Carolina’s attention shifted, though it was quickly muffled by a kiss. Carolina freed her other arm from under Kimball, her hands resting on her hips and then following the curve of her waist up to her chest, cupping and lightly squeezing her breasts. Her soft moans were muffled by the kiss. Her hands laced into Carolina’s hair and pulled her closer, earning her a soft moan of her own. The way it tugged at her scalp felt oddly nice, and Carolina resisted the pull if only to make the sensation stronger.

Kimball chuckled at that, breaking the kiss with the breathless noise; her forehead rested against her girlfriend’s, their lips hovering close.

“What _exactly_ is it that you have in mind, anyway, agent?” She said, voice low. Carolina struggled not to laugh at the tickling feeling their lips brushing caused, which only got harder when their noses bumped. Even Kimball struggled to keep up her air of control, a smile tugging at her lips, “Well?”

“Mm, well I’ve been told I’m _rather_ good with my mouth,” Carolina finally said in reply, smile becoming a smirk. She saw Kimball’s cheeks darken as a laugh escaped her, leaning gladly into the kiss she then offered.

“Oh you have, have you? Well Agent Carolina, I suppose it would be a waste to not make use of those skills,” She said as she pulled back, her thumb brushing over Carolina’s lips. Carolina shivered, feeling a tingle run down her spine at the tone she used; playful, but commanding. She felt herself blush, felt Kimball’s eyes on her, and knew that she noticed when the corner of her lips twitched, “Hm, how should we do this?”

She traced her fingers down Carolina’s spine, making her shiver again. Carolina was quick to latch onto her neck, a gentle attempt at urging her to think quicker whilst continuing to dot her neck with marks. She enjoyed the soft sounds that Kimball made, coaxing more from her with another soft squeeze of her breasts and the friction of her palms against her nipples. But Kimball took her time, leaning her head back and running her fingers through Carolina’s hair, until Carolina gave her a little nip and a glance. A glance that contained the closest thing to puppy-dog eyes Kimball had ever seen from her girlfriend.

“Sit up,” She said at last, barely holding back a chuckle at how quickly Carolina followed the order. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, glanced around the room, and then nodded towards the foot of the bed, “Kneel down there for me.”

Carolina was off the bed and knelt in position in seconds, and Kimball was just as quick to follow. Shuffling down the bed she came to a stop right as she was balanced on the edge of the mattress, beckoning Carolina forward so that she was knelt between her spread knees. She brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, and then cupped her jaw.

“Comfortable?”

She nodded quickly, “Enough.”

Soft kisses left tingling sensations from her navel to the waistband of her underwear, where the kisses were replaced by a gentle nuzzling against the soft skin and the fuzzy beginnings of hair. With a soft, appreciative hum Kimball just watched her for a while, enjoying the attention. But after a few moments she gently tapped the back of her head, prompting green eyes to flick up to her face.

“Why don’t you help me get out of this pesky underwear, Agent?” She asked, stroking Carolina’s hair. Carolina leant into the touch, but unlike before didn’t immediately go to follow the order. Instead she returned to her previous actions, nuzzling her abdomen and pressing soft kisses to her skin; her fingers brushed over the waistband of the boy-shorts Kimball wore, but didn’t hook over it. Kimball was momentarily confused, until Carolina glanced up at her with a certain look in her eyes, and she got the hint, “Get me out of this underwear, Agent Carolina.”

That was all she needed to say.

A gasp escaped her; Carolina grasped her thighs and tugged her closer to the edge of the bed, hooking her legs over her shoulders before her fingers dived under the waistband of her underwear. Kimball laughed as she fell back against the bed; her hips lifted up and wiggling slightly so that Carolina was able to tug the material down her legs, until they hung from one ankle. A flick of her foot sent them flying across the room, landing somewhere out of sight with a dull thump. Immediately there was warm breath tickling her inner thigh, kisses travelling up from close to her knee to the joint between her leg and hip and−

“Wait.”

Carolina stopped still, “ _Vanessa_ …”

“Shh,” Kimball hushed, pushing herself up with one hand. Her other reclaimed its position in Carolina’s hair, mellowing her out quickly, “ _Patience_ , Agent. I’ll tell you when you can continue soon enough.”

She could see the shiver that ran through the other woman; could see the flush paint her face; could see her breathing catch. She smirked softly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, and took her time. Her feet hooked behind Carolina’s back; her hand pressed into the bed; her hips shifted and adjusted their position. And, the entire time, Carolina sat somehow both patiently and restlessly, her face nuzzled against Kimball’s thigh.

“Mm,” Kimball smoothed out the strand of hair, cupping the back of Carolina’s head, “You can continue, Agent.”

Carolina breathed a heavy ‘finally’, earning a soft laugh from the woman above her; but a simple flick of her tongue was enough to make that laugh become a quiet moan, and her hand tighten in her hair. Pleased with the reaction Carolina repeated the motion, then flattened out her tongue and dragged it between her folds, stopping just short of her clit. A sharp at her scalp tug sent a jolt through her, a shiver down her spine, and she barely held back a smirk; her tongue drifted back in the opposite direction lazily, zig-zagging back and forth in a slow weave. Kimball’s muscles relaxed, a low breath slipping between her parted lips only to be taken back with a soft gasp when the slow tracing was followed by a firm swipe.

“Fuck, that’s− _‘Lina,_ ” Her legs tightened around her, pulling her a little closer. She bit her lip, muffling her quiet moans, and let her head fall forward, focusing on the ever changing sensations Carolina’s actions caused. She pushed her hips forward, pressed into the pressure of her tongue flat between her folds and making slow, deliberate swipes; only to be made to gasp and squirm seconds later as they were replaced by quicker, more fleeting flicks that just _teased_ the bud of her clit, “Keep− Keep go _ing−_!”

Finally Carolina’s tongue brushed over her clit, coaxing out a louder moan that biting her lip didn’t muffle in the slightest. She felt Carolina’s smirk against her skin, felt the deliberate way her tongue then danced around touching her clit directly, already back to teasing.

“I don’t exactly plan on stopping, Vanessa,” She said, sending a shiver through Kimball as her breath hit the wetness between her legs. Tugging her forward and gripping her thighs firmly she pressed closer, stretching her tongue out to a point and dragging the very tip along the length of her. She was rewarded with delightful noises, soft gasps and moans and a gentle whine as she circled her clit, slowly and deliberately.

Kimball tugged her hair lightly, “W-Watch− Watch that attitude, Agent Carolin _aaahh_ _fuck_.”

Her abdomen tensed, her thighs flexing, as the thick of Carolina’s tongue dragged over her clit. She pressed her hips forward, pushing into the pressure that her tongue provided. Every encouraging action made Carolina’s confidence grow. Kimball’s heels dug into her back. Fingers tangled in Carolina’s hair as she let out little gasps and moans and faint mumbled urging.

“ _Fuck_ , ‘Lina− Please−”

Carolina rubbed the tip of her tongue in circles over Kimball’s clit, delighting in the way it made her words become moans, “Please _what_ , general?”

“Please for the love of _god,_ s-stop _teasing_ and− and− use your f-fingers a little and− _Fuck_ ,” Kimball groaned, head falling back as Carolina’s lips covered her clit and she made a gentle sucking motion, quickly followed by fast, precise flicks of her tongue. Her gut twisted and tightened; she grabbed fistfuls of her hair; her toes curled. She could feel Carolina’s smirk now more than ever, could feel her own face flush in response.

A hand dropped from her thigh; two fingers slipped between her legs, tracing along her folds and then spreading them, making way for Carolina to slip her tongue down and give long, deliberate licks that made a shudder run up the length of her body. And then the fingers pressed to her, slipping into her and sliding back and forth as Carolina’s mouth returned to her clit, and all at once it bordered on too much in the _best_ way and−

Carolina felt Kimball contract around her fingers; felt her thighs clamp around her head; felt her shudder. With a grin forming she helped her ride out her orgasm, slowly fingering her and lapping lightly at her clit until Kimball was panting and shaking slightly above her. Only when she was sure that her orgasm had passed did she stop, resting her head against Kimball’s thigh. Kimball’s head fell slack, her eyes opening half way to peer down at Carolina as she looked back at her with both fondness and cockiness and amusement.

“Oh− Shut up,” Kimball said, a blissed out smile on her lips. She heaved out a breath, collapsing backwards onto the bed and letting her eyes fall closed again. Her breathing slowly began to even out; her body coated in a thin layer of sweat.

“I didn’t say anything,” Carolina said, clambering up onto the bed. She crawled over Kimball, pressing kisses to her body as she did so, coming to a stop with a gentle kiss to the lips. Kimball made a noncommittal noise, cupping a hand around her neck and pulling her down into a firmer kiss.

“Your face spoke for you.”

“See, that’s an _allistic_ thing,” She dropped to Kimball’s side, rolling so her head was on her shoulder and their legs tangled together, “Can’t relate.”

A wonderful laugh filled the room, and Carolina grinned. Soft nips and tickly kisses prolonged the sound, until Kimball pulled her in for another proper kiss, fingers laced into her hair and their bodies pressed close. Carolina’s feet bobbed happily, hitting against the bed with quiet thumps and sending a faint buzz though her; Kimball’s hands in her hair and against her skin only made the pleasant sensations grow. She was warm, content.

As soon as her lips were free they were back on Kimball’s neck, and Kimball relaxed back with a pleased sound.

“You’re not very good at following orders, agent.”

“Excuse you,” Carolina punctuated her words with a playful nip, felt Kimball tense slightly and smirked, “I followed _every_ order you gave me.”

Kimball shrugged a little, tilting her head to let Carolina get at her neck, “In your own way.”

“But I did follow them,” Mark after mark decorated Kimball’s neck and shoulder, all in places that would be hidden once she was in armour−of course−but that didn’t matter. Carolina knew they were there, “And I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Oh I definitely wasn’t,” One of Kimball’s hands fell to Carolina’s lower back, drawing those same patterns from the night before. It tickled, made Carolina laugh against her neck, “That was amazing, ‘Lina.”

“Mm, good,” Carolina said, pressing a kiss to a particularly dark mark. Satisfied with her work at last she let her head just rest against her shoulder, letting her hand brush over the curve of her breast before settling on her ribs, “Because there’s more where that came from.”

Kimball’s response lacked any sort of conviction, “We have meetings today, Carolina.”

“Not for a couple more hours, we don’t,” Carolina said, nodding vaguely towards the clock, “I’m sure Wash can hold down the fort or a little while.”

Her hand ghosted back up over Kimball’s breast, and every protest that came to mind died on her lips. With an exaggerated sigh and a barely suppressed grin Kimball flipped them, catching Carolina off guard and earning herself a rare noise of surprise as she pinned her loosely to the bed.

“You are a _terrible_ influence Agent Carolina.”


End file.
